Computer systems, particularly personal computer systems, use a tape drive to back up the data stored on the hard drive. Thus, any data lost from a hard drive failure can be restored from the tape cartridge back up.
To ensure reliability, most tape drives do not have automatic tape insertion mechanisms where the drive moves the tape cartridge into an internal operating position. These drives have many moving parts which reduce reliability of the drive, and also increase the costs of the drive due to the number of the moving parts. Instead, most tape drives have the user push the tape cartridge into the drive and into the operating position. An example of such a tape drive 20 is shown in FIG. 2A. Thus, to allow for the user to easily insert and remove the tape cartridge from the tape drive, the tape drive is designed such that the tape cartridge protrudes from the front of the tape drive and the computer case when the tape cartridge is in the operating position, as shown in FIG. 2B. The bezel or faceplate 21 for the tape drive 20 is flush or even with the computer case 22 and is part of the computer case enclosure 22. The user would insert the tape cartridge 24 into door 23, and push the tape cartridge 24 into the operating position. Thus, in the operating position, the back end of the tape cartridge 24 protrudes out from the front of the bezel 21 of the tape drive 20, as well as the front of the computer case 22. The tape cartridge can now be used in the storing and retrieving of data.
Several problems arise with the prior art arrangement. Since the tape cartridge protrudes from the front of the computer case, the tape cartridge may be physically disturbed, i.e. bumped, which may cause a loss of data if the tape cartridge is bumped during operation. Also, if the tape cartridge is bumped and knocked out of position, a later automatic back up may not occur. Some computer systems now feature a case door that covers the peripheral drive bays. This door helps to keep dirt out of the computer system and enhance the appearance of the computer system. However, the case door cannot be closed with the tape cartridge inserted into the tape drive. Thus, it is impossible to close the door without first removing the tape cartridge. The user is forced to leave the door open while performing read or write operations to the tape, which sometimes interferes with the user's workspace. If the door is left open for extended periods of time, the door may be broken off. Also, leaving the door open reduces the attractiveness of the computer system. Another problem is that some users are not sure if the tape is properly loaded, since the tape is protruding from the computer system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tape drive that does not have the tape cartridge protruding from the front of the computer system case, and does not incur the costs of an automatic tape cartridge insertion mechanism.